My FNAF AU (Alternate Universe)
by The Purple Gal
Summary: Welcome to the wonderful world of Five Nights at Freddy's! In this little cast of characters thing, you'll read about my universe the FNAF series takes place in. Do keep in mind that this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE to the actual timeline, and this is my imagination gone wild! P.S. Jeremy's sister - Hannah - is here. She is my OC (original character).


**My Five Nights at Freddy's AU**

 **(AKA The Truth Hurts**

 **Cast of Characters)**

Welcome to the wonderful world of Five Nights at Freddy's! In this little cast of characters thing, you'll read about my universe the FNAF series takes place in. Do keep in mind that this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE to the actual timeline, and this is my imagination gone wild!

 **Name:** Michael André Schmidt

 **Born:** 11 November 1974 – Toronto, Ontario, Canada; Age 21 (1995), 13 (1987)

 **Zodiac:** Scorpio

 **Personality:** Caring, the "Kind Canadian" type, understanding, short tempered, optimistic

 **Physical Appearance:**

 _Hair Colour:_ Medium brown

 _Hair Length:_ Shortish (kind of medium-length but not long enough to put up in ponytail)

 _Eye Colour:_ Ice blue with glasses (if he even bothers to put them on)

 _Skin Tone:_ Tannish white

 _Height:_ 5'5" (165.1 centimetres, 1.52 metres)

 _Weight:_ 125 lbs (8.92 stones, 56.70 kilograms)

 **Lives In:** Portland, Maine, USA

 **Previously Lived In:** Toronto, Ontario, Canada; Saint John, New Brunswick, Canada

 **Friends:** Fritz Smith (best friend), Vincent Rogers (friend), Matthew Macintosh (best friend)

Has many more friends in Canada.

 **Kin (Family):** John Schmidt (deceased older brother), Jeremy Fitzgerald (older cousin), Hannah Fitzgerald (OC – older cousin *Jeremy's sister*), etc…

 **Favourites:** Queen, Bon Jovi, and Green Day (bands – he can't pick!), Boston Bruins (hockey team in the NHL), English breakfast tea (drink), Forrest Gump (movie), *the fabulous British* Sunday roast (food / meal), pineapple lumps (sweet - from New Zealand!)

 ****Notes:** Has bipolar disorder, loves going to England, very patriotic Canadian (like me :^D), loves poutine, Tim Hortons (Canadian coffee & doughnut shop), and watching the good ol' hockey game, victim of the Bite of '87.

…...

 **Name:** Jeremy Alexander Fitzgerald

 **Born:** 18 April 1967 – Southampton, England, UK; Age 28 (1995), 20 (1987)

 **Zodiac:** Aries

 **Personality:** Shy, caring, understanding, loving, *your stereotypical English person*, kind, short tempered, strong, courageous

 **Physical Appearance:**

 _Hair Colour:_ Dark blonde

 _Hair Length:_ Long (for a boy)

 _Eye Colour:_ Amber ( **not** hazel like it says in the story) with glasses

 _Skin Tone:_ Pale white

 _Height:_ 5'6" (167.64 cm, 1.68 m)

 _Weight:_ 127 lbs (9.07 stones, 57.61 kg)

 **Lives In:** Portland, Maine, USA **  
Previously Lived In:** London, England, UK; Southampton, England, UK

 **Friends:** Vincent Rogers (friend), Fritz Smith (friend)

He has many more friends in England, like Matthew Macintosh (best friend).

 **Kin:** Hannah Fitzgerald (younger sister), Mike Schmidt (younger cousin), John Schmidt (deceased younger cousin), etc…

 **Favourites:** The Beatles, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Michael Jackson and Green Day (bands and singers – he honestly just CAN'T pick one), Southampton F.C. (football / soccer team), tea (drink), Ferris Bueller's Day Off and The Breakfast Club (movies), Yorkshire pudding (food), Galaxy bars (British chocolate bar)

 ****Notes:** Has ADD (attention deficit disorder), suffered with depression **(trigger warning!)** self-harm, suicidal thoughts and bulimia (but is recovering, **(trigger warning over!)** misses London, England greatly (he moved here when he was five and lived there until he moved to Maine at age 18), very patriotic Englishman, loves learning about other cultures around the world, can sometimes be self-conscious, obsessed with Keeping Up Appearances (British sitcom – 1994-1996).

….

 **Name:** Fritz Hugo-Alexander Smith

 **Born:** 23 August 1965 – Portland, Maine, USA; Age 30 (1995), 22 (1987)

 **Zodiac:** Virgo

 **Personality:** Quiet, understanding, caring, kind, optimistic

 **Physical Appearance:**

 _Hair Colour:_ Jet black

 _Hair Length:_ Short _  
Eye Colour:_ Forest green with glasses

 _Skin Tone:_ Tannish white

 _Height:_ 5'6" (167.64 cm, 1.68 m)

 _Weight:_ 128 lbs (9.14 stones, 58.06 kg)

 **Lives In:** Portland, Maine, USA

 **Previously Lived In:** *always lived in Portland*

 **Friends:** Vincent Rogers (actually more of a sworn brother), Mike Schmidt (best friend), Jeremy Fitzgerald (best friend), Hannah Fitzgerald (friend), John Schmidt (deceased friend)

 **Kin:** Vincent Rogers (I'll put him here, too), etc…

 **Favourites:** Bon Jovi, Michael Jackson and Green Day (bands and singer), Pittsburgh Penguins (hockey team in the NHL), iced latte (drink), The Breakfast Club (movie),

 ****Notes:** Patriotic American, when Vincent moved to Maine, Fritz and his family took Vincent in due to the nature of Vincent's home (Vincent is a child abuse survivor); this happened when they were both 14.

….

 **Name:** Vincent Rogers

 **Born:** 20 February 1965 – Austin, Texas, USA; Age 30 (1995), 22 (1987)

 **Zodiac:** Pisces

 **Personality:** Loud, understanding, caring, slow tempered

 **Physical Appearance:**

 _Hair Colour:_ Dyed purple, originally dark brown

 _Hair Length:_ Long (with ponytail!)

 _Eye Colour:_ Purple (Alexandria's Genesis)

 _Skin Tone:_ Pale white

 _Height:_ 5'7" (170.18 cm, 1.70 m)

 _Weight:_ 123 lbs (8.79 stones, 55.80 kg)

 **Lives In:** Portland, Maine, USA

 **Previously Lived In:** Austin, Texas, USA

 **Friends:** Fritz Smith (pretty well a sworn brother), Mike Schmidt (friend), John Schmidt (deceased friend), Jeremy Fitzgerald (friend), Hannah Fitzgerald (friend)

He has many more down in Texas.

 **Kin:** Juliet Rogers (mother), Matt Rogers (father), Fritz Smith (sworn brother), etc…

 **Favourites:** AC/DC, Green Day and Bon Jovi (bands), Boston Bruins (hockey team in the NHL), Dallas Cowboys (American football team – NFL), iced tea and Dr. Pepper (drinks), the TRUE Texan chili AND OF COURSE toast! (food), Skittles (sweet)

 ****Notes:** Abused (physically and emotionally) during childhood since age 5 until he moved in with Fritz, patriotic American, hates communism with a passion, part of the FBI, Phone Guy.

Although in the story, it seems like he meant to kill the children, I have come up with a theory that he was threatened to kill the kids – he didn't actually want to kill them at all. The man who threatened him was sent to jail, and Vincent was never found guilty.

….

 **Name:** John Schmidt (OC)

 **Born:** 29 September 1970 – Toronto, Ontario, Canada; (would be 25 in 1995), 17 (1987)

 **Zodiac:** Libra

 ***Died:** 14 November 1987 – Portland, Maine, USA; Age 27

 ***Cause of Death:** Gave blood to younger brother after Bite of '87

 **Personality:** Talkative, loud, mature, optimistic, strong

 **Physical Appearance:**

 _Hair Colour:_ Dark brown

 _Hair Length:_ Short

 _Eye Colour:_ Dark blue

 _Skin Tone:_ Tannish white

 _Height:_ 5'6" (167.64 cm, 1.68 m)

 _Weight:_ 124 lbs (8.86 stones, 56.25 kg)

 **Lived In:** Portland, Maine, USA

 **Previously Lived In:** Toronto, Ontario, Canada; Saint John, New Brunswick, Canada

 **Friends:** Fritz Smith (best friend), Vincent Rogers (best friend), Matthew Macintosh (friend)

He had many more friends in Canada.

 **Kin:** Mike Schmidt (younger brother), Jeremy Fitzgerald (older cousin), Hannah Fitzgerald (younger cousin), etc…

 **Favourites:** *John isn't really one for picking favourites*

 ****Notes:** *not much else to say*

…...

 **Name:** Hannah Charlotte Fitzgerald (OC)

 **Born:** 5 June 1972 – London, England, UK; Age 23 (1995), 15 (1987)

 **Zodiac:** Gemini

 **Personality:** Kind, loving, humorous, understanding, optimistic, strong

 **Physical Appearance:**

 _Hair Colour:_ Dark blonde

 _Hair Length:_ Long

 _Eye Colour:_ __Royal blue

 _Skin Tone:_ Pale white

 _Height:_ 5'6" (167.64 cm, 1.68 m)

 _Weight:_ 122 lbs (8.71 stones, 55.34 kg)

 **Lives In:** London, England, UK

 **Previously Lived In:** *always lived in London*

 **Friends:** Fritz Smith (friend), Vincent Rogers (friend), Matthew Macintosh (best friend)

She has many more friends in England.

 **Kin:** Jeremy Fitzgerald (older brother), Mike Schmidt (younger cousin), John Schmidt (deceased older cousin), etc…

 **Favourites:** Queen and Green Day (bands), Liverpool F.C. (football / soccer team), green tea (drink), toast with Marmite (It is her favourite, believe it or not – food), Galaxy bars (British chocolate bar)

 ****Notes:** EXTREMELY patriotic English girl

….

 **Name:** Matthew Macintosh (OC – I mentioned him so here's some info on him)

 **Born:** 24 May 1968 – London, England, UK; Age 27 (1995), 19 (1987)

 **Zodiac:** Gemini

 **Personality:** Shy, caring, understanding, slow tempered (actually difficult to get him annoyed or angered), quiet

 **Physical Appearance:**

 _Hair Colour:_ Dark brown

 _Hair Length:_ Short (if you don't already know, look up England from Hetalia and look at his hair length)

 _Eye Colour:_ Brown

 _Skin Tone:_ Pale white

 _Height:_ 5'6" (167.64 cm, 1.68 m)

 _Weight:_ 129 lbs (9.21 stones, 58.51 kg)

 **Lives In:** Birmingham, England, UK

 **Previously Lived In:** London, England, UK

 **Friends:** Jeremy Fitzgerald (best friend), Hannah Fitzgerald (friend), Mike Schmidt (best friend), John Schmidt (friend),

He has more friends in England.

 **Kin:** *unknown*

 **Favourites:** Green Day (band), *other than that, he's not one for picking favourites* **  
**Notes:** Loves helping others, very British (loves Marmite, beans of toast, Sunday roasts with Yorkshire pudding), extremely patriotic Englishmen.


End file.
